truebloodfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recepción de la serie
thumb|Cartel 1ra temporada Producción El creador de la serie, Alan Ball, ya había trabajado con el canal de cable premium HBO en Six Feet Under, una serie que se desarrolló durante cinco temporadas. En octubre de 2005, y después del gran final de esta serie, Ball firmó un contrato por el que se comprometía a desarrollar y producir una serie para el canal en un periodo de dos años. Poco después de firmar el acuerdo llegó a sus manos la primera novela de la serie mientras buscaba en una librería para hacer tiempo antes de ir al dentista. Cuando se encontró con el ejemplar de "Dead Until Dark" lo que más le llamó la atención fue la frase que aparecía en la portada: "Tal vez tener a un vampiro cómo novio no es tan buena idea" (Maybe having a vampire for a boyfriend isn't such a bright idea). Una vez leído decidió hacer la adaptación debido a la inusual mezcla de géneros y la frescura con que se abordaba la historia. Alan se puso en contacto con Charlaine para desarrollar una serie pero en ese momento los derechos del libro estaban destinados para hacer una película, pero cuando esto no cuajó, Charlaine le cedió los derechos a Alan Ball. El proyecto se puso en marcha con Alan Ball como creador y productor a través de su compañía Your Face Goes Here Entertaiment en colaboración con la HBO. Desarrollo de la serie En febrero de 2007, una vez encargado el episodio piloto por la compañía, se anunciaron que los protagonistas de la serie serían Anna Paquin, Ryan Kwanten y Sam Trammell. En abril de ese mismo año se hizo público que el papel de Bill lo interpretaría Stephen Moyer, esta no era la primera vez que Stephen Moyer interpretaba a un vampiro, pues ya lo hizo en una serie inglesa de 1998 llamada Ultraviolet. El piloto fue escrito y dirigido por Allan Ball a principios de la primavera de 2007 y aceptado por HBO en agosto. No obstante, la actriz que interpretaba inicialmente a Tara Thornton, Brook Kerr, fue sustituida por Rutina Wesley. Aunque la serie está ambientada en Estados Unidos la mayor parte de sus protagonistas no son estadounidenses: Anna Paquin es canadiense criada en Nueva Zelanda, Stephen Moyer es británico, Ryan Kwanten es australiano y Alexander Skarsgård es sueco. En 2010, antes de que la cuarta temporada entrara en producción, comenzó a circular el rumor de que debido al éxito de la serie, HBO había puesto dentro de las prioridades de la cadena adaptar la serie a la gran pantalla en un margen de dos o tres temporadas, para dicho proyecto el director sería Alan Ball. Producción y audiencias La serie se empezó a producir a finales de verano pero sólo pudieron grabar tres episodios debido a la huelga de guionistas, retomándose el trabajo una vez concluida esta. Finalmente se estrenó el 7 de septiembre de 2008. Aunque en el primer episodio la audiencia no fue tan buena como se esperaba, en el segundo obtuvo una remontada del 24% haciendo que la HBO se decidiera a encargar una segunda temporada. El 6 de enero de 2009 comenzó el rodaje de la segunda temporada cuyo estreno fue el 14 de junio de 2009. Durante la temporada siguió el aumento de audiencia empezado en la temporada anterior hasta convertirse en el tercer éxito de la cadena, después de Los Soprano y Sex and the City. Después de un estreno en el que la serie no alcanzó los 2 millones de audiencia, esta fue aumentando paulatinamente llegando a situarse en los 3,7 millones en el estreno de la segunda temporada, colocando a la serie como la más vista en HBO desde el final de Los Soprano y suponiendo un aumento de audiencia del 157% desde su estreno en 2008. La segunda temporada alcanzó su punto máximo de audiencia en el episodio 10 emitido el 23 de agosto con un total de 5,3 millones de espectadores en la primera emisión. El rodaje de la tercera temporada empezó el 3 de diciembre de 2009, y se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 13 de junio de 2010. La tercera temporada mantuvo una audiencia en Estados Unidos, que osciló entre los 4.26 y 5.44 millones de espectadores en su primera noche de emisión, siendo el decimoprimer episodio el que más audiencia obtuvo, y cerrando la temporada con un share de 5.38 millones de espectadores, incrementandose el cierre de temporada en un 5% respecto a la anterior. HBO anunció oficialmente el 21 de junio que True Blood entraría en producción de los 12 episodios que compondrán la cuarta temporada en noviembre, una temporada que se anunció en su momento que se emitiría durante el verano de 2011 y que se confirmaría en varias noticias de prensa y desde HBO su estreno para el 26 de junio de 2011, en domingo, como viene siendo habitual en la serie. Con respecto también a la cuarta temporada, desde la página web se anunció que una escena de uno de los episodios estaría grabado en tecnología 3D, aunque no se sabe si se emitirá por televisión o será incluido en el DVD Blu-ray. Críticas y reconocimientos La aceptación general que ha recibido la serie ha sido favorable pero las impresiones iniciales fueron mixtas: muchos críticos han elogiado el espectáculo por su originalidad, la estética y la narración llegando a tildarla de ser el producto de entretenimiento sobre vampiros hecho para adultos, mientras que otros lo han criticado por ser confuso y recurrir en exceso a los estereotipos más comunes de los Estados Unidos. En el circuito de premios la serie ha sido reconocida mediante nominaciones y premios tanto de prestigio como de género, y ha llevado a consolidar a la actriz Anna Paquin gracias al Globo de Oro que ganó en la primera temporada y dando a descubrir a actores como Alexander Skarsgård, Stephen Moyer, Nelsan Ellis, Rutina Wesley y Deborah Ann Woll. Repercusión Como consecuencia del éxito que la serie ha ido cosechando a lo largo de sus temporadas, ha encontrado un buen número de seguidores que han hecho de ella un fenómeno de la cultura pop. El rapero Snoop Dogg creó una canción dedicada a Sookie Stackhouse llamada "Oh Sookie" y en varias ocasiones ha reiterado su interés en hacer un cameo en la serie. Aunque Snoop aún no ha conseguido ese cameo, en el último episodio de la segunda temporada Charlaine Harris, la creadora de The Southern Vampire Mysteries apareció en el bar Merlotte's. Otros famosos que también han puesto de manifiesto su deseo de tener un papel son: Lindsay Lohan, Paris Hilton y Michael Emerson, que es el marido de Carrie Preston (Arlene). En 2010 la serie contó con su propia versión/parodia porno, y en una entrevista en Lopez Tonight, Anna Paquin afirmó que aunque no había visto la película aún, Stephen Moyer y ella lo consideraron tan divertido que habían regalado copias a todo el equipo. Ese mismo año Sesame Street creó también su propia parodia llamada "True Mud" (Barro verdadero). Localizaciones La serie se graba en Estados Unidos entre los estados de California, Luisiana y muy en menor medida en el estado de Misisipi, donde han localizado la residencia del Rey de Misisipi en Longwood. En California se graban todas las tomas de estudio en los Warner Brothers Burbank Studios y los Hollywood Center Studios, además en Los Ángeles se encuentran otras conocidas localizaciones de la serie como el Fangtasía (Alex's Bar - Long Beach) o el apartamento de Aldice (apartamentos Trianon), entre otros. En Luisiana han utilizado en varias ocasiones la localidad de Baton Rouge para convertirla en Bon Temps y Shreveport como la ciudad donde vive Eric. Como curiosidad puede apuntarse que para el decorado de la entrada de la casa de la Reina de Luisiana utilizaron una casa que también se empleó en la película Æon Flux. Categoría:Navegación